discordleagueofnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
Korei War
The''' Korei War was a conflict that took place within Korei and International Cooperative Space Defense Union (ICSDU) territory, and later the New Byzantine Empire (NBE). The war started amongst protests by Ziggy the Director to try to institute communism. Ziggy formed and led a renegade group to attack the capital, Seyong. In June, after the death of Ziggy and surrender of the ICSDU, Constantine, a friend of Ziggy, created the New Byzantine Empire to attack Korei, but were defeated by Grand Coalition soldiers, leading to a non-aggression pact between the NBE and the GC, and later one between the NBE and Wanglandia. Background Following the civil war in Korei in 1976, heavy security features were implemented, which caused dispute with some of the public, particularly former parliament member and head of the Korei Space Association Ziggy the Director (who is known by many other aliases). He preached communism as the only right way for Korei to flourish. From 1981 his message became harsher, threatening war to any "capitalist swine" who stood in his way. In March 1981, a heated debate took place between Ziggy and Dexter Meritorious Witnick IV in Seyong, leading to more threats of war, Witnick flaunting his military power. After ICSDU was seen testing their weapons and missiles from their border, Witnick gave Ziggy an ultimatum, give up their mission to institute communism into Korei or go to war. The deadline was set for March 31, a deadline the ICSDU did not meet. Course of the Conflict '''Uprising On the morning of 1 April, 1981, soldiers from ICSDU landed in Seyong via submarines and were repelled in a quick skirmish by purely Korei troops. Once they realized they couldn't get in from western Seyong, they tried for the city centre instead. Once inside Korei waters, their submarines were bombarded by a chemical missile containing a formula of sarin, VX and mustard gas. The submarine withstood the blast, though DLF soldiers had attempted to break through the submarine, which was partially accomplished. A failed offensive by DLF and Korei troops led to ICSDU soldiers being able to attack the shores and enter the city, launching their first assault. Korei tanks, made of the substance known as Redtonium, were called in to help evacuate Seyong, clearing most of the civilians from the city. Many civilians died when a launch cruise missile from ICSDU blew up the supply routes into the city, which prompted General D34DM3M3 of the DLF army to call in a second chem missile, which killed scores of ICSDU troops, leaving a window of opportunity open for DLF troops to launch another offensive, though even some of the toughest gas masks had broken due to the pressure and the density of the gas, which killed some soldiers Destruction of Seyong Main article: Seyong bombings It was then that a nuclear bomb was dropped into the heart of Seyong, with Redtonium shields only able to stop some of the blast. The city was mostly rubble as a retaliation chemical strike was launched. On the morning of 2 April, Red had attempted to use a nuclear strike on ICSDU, though the bomb had backfired, bringing heavy destruction to the shores of Seyong and other cities. As a last ditch effort, D34DM3M3 attempted a kamikaze technique, severely wounding him and causing a DLF retreat. Through the destruction of Seyong, SUPREME_CAPITALIST, a high-ranking officer of the ICSDU was captured, and a ceasefire was declared. Duam skirmishes The ceasefire lasted until 10 April, when Ziggy was confronted by Witnick, D34DM3M3, and WillyWangFlaps in Duam. The city was evacuated, which began the heaviest of fighting when Witnick called for an air assault on Ziggy after trying many times to arrest him. A ground offensive was launched against Ziggy, who had set up multiple sentries in an abandoned apartment complex in Duam's city centre, though when Ziggy had set up defenses made up of various objects such as wooden slates, it had been quickly torn down by D34DM3M3, who, despite over a week earlier being given long service leave, had a machine gun nest across the street. A back and fourth of artillery fire continued through the night and into the next morning, when a small-scale Tsar Bomber was launched, which was intercepted by a Surface-to-Air Missile (SAM) launcher. Due to D34DM3M3's injuries, he was taken to the City Hall where he was sealed in, controlling all attacks remotely. Despite the defenses, D34DM3M3 was then critically injured with armour-piercing sniper fire by Ziggy. Another T-003 chemical miile was launched, but mechanical failure had caused the missile to land, not detonated, on the streets. The battle slowed by 05:00, when Ziggy was injured in a grenade blast which disabled multiple sentries. At 06:00, Ziggy was shot in the head by WangFlaps, critically in jured him. When he was confined to a building by Witnick, D34D and WangFlaps, he began having delusions. Hours later, he was arrested by Ant, a parliament member who was one of the view to fail to evacuate. On 28 April, in the newly rebuilt city centre of Seyong, Ziggy had been lined up to be executed on the night of 27 April, though conflict in scheduling forced it to be pushed back to 28 April. At 01:00 (Korei time), Ziggy was shot and killed by Witnick. His last words were "Sayonara motherf**kers". Creation of the New Byzantine Empire and ICSDU retreat SUPREME_CAPITALIST was deported, with the rebel group ICSDU retreating, which supposedly ended the war. Seyong was rebuilt over the month of May, though many people are still homeless and are suffering from radiation cancer following the blast. During this time, Constantine IX had created the New Byzantine Empire (NBE), which gained a small following. During a visit, Witnick had stumbled upon classified files from Constantine, with plans to send missiles into Korei. Using said files, Witnick quickly rushed them over to the Grand Coalition, where an attack plan was formed. Bombing of Neo-Constantinople and peace treaty On June 11, DLF, Wanglandian and Korei soldiers had scheduled a visit with Constantine, saying that they were declaring war upon the NBE. An air raid on the city began, with most capital buildings destroyed. When Constantine and his soldiers attempted to retaliate,D34DM3M3 had authorized a thermonuclear missile that had been awaiting use in low orbit to be launched. Grand Coalition forces took shelter in the firmly sealed city hall as the entire city was levelled. Constantine, having hid in his own bunker, came out and a temporary peace treaty was drawn up, explicitly stating that he was not to attempt to attack any Grand Coalition country, and the Grand Coalition wouldn't attack NBE. Wanglandia dropped out of the treaty, with WillyWangFlaps stating in a meeting with him and Witnick "he Constantine can't be trusted at all". The war came to an official end on June 12. Category:War